


The 8 Deadly Sins (+1)

by aliami



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliami/pseuds/aliami
Summary: ●《How do you feel?》●●《I feel like.... I want to be someone. Other than this.》●Vivienne was a normal girl. She went to school and came back home everyday as her usual schedule.But that was about to change when 8 high school seniors ran into her, one at a time. She grew to like them, slowly but surely, and went on quests with them only to realize she isn't normal. And never will be. Is she safe with them? Or will she ruin everything?
Kudos: 1





	1. I'm Normal?

Hi. I'm Vivienne. I have a normal life. I go to school everyday, come out first in class all the time, and then leave. I get angry easily. I had just gotten into a fight yesterday because I didn't understand someone's opinion. Whatever. She was a bitch to me anyway, and is a speck of dust compared to anyone else. I can't say that I was mentally unstable, even though people have told me to get anger management.  
Anyway, I've just entered my senior year of high school. I hoped that nobody would test my patience, because I don't have any right now.

Taking out my backpack and binder folder from the car, I waved my aunt goodbye. "Love you," I smiled and responded, "I love you too."  
"Don't get in trouble today, okay?" She shouted after me as I walked to the gate. I rolled my eyes, not looking back. "We'll see." I murmured.  
I dropped my phone in the basket as I passed the cold, metal gate, entering the hell that I called "a school." The building was fairly large, I guess. I do admit, it has pretty flowers and plants in the courtyard, and that's the only thing I like about it. The rest is shit.

As I placed my bag down in the seat nearest to the door, I heard others whispering. I eavesdropped, my head placed on the table. "There's some new transfers coming in, I heard."  
"No way, are you serious? There's been no transfers for years!" The other girl exclaimed.  
Transfers, huh? I haven't heard that word since 2014. "They're really handsome too!" I scoffed, then I quit trying to hear them. Transfers?  
That word was stuck in my head. "RING!" I blocked my ears, as I realized the bell was right above me. That's not going to be annoying at all.

Everyone swarmed to class. Everyone was in the class, but the teacher wasn't. I took a peek outside as my desk was next to the door. All the other teachers were entering their classroom. "Tsk. Late teacher." I mumbled.  
I looked at the clock as time passed by. Seven minutes later, the teacher arrived. And with a student. The uniform was a bit big for his body, so he tucked the shirt in. He adjusted his long-ish hair and my eyes traced from his hands to his mole under his left eye. It was barely visible even though I was fairly close to him.

All the other girls had heart eyes- literally. Even I was starting to fall for him the more I looked, but I tilted my head and squinted at him. He had this energy around him for some reason. And his smile left every other girl swooning, and I even saw some of the boys swooning. Weird. He caught my gaze when the teacher introduced him, and I hid behind my folder, embarrassed. His stare, in just that moment, seemed like he...intended something.

"Sit behind Vivienne, Hyunjin." H-huh? Behind me? I thought. Hyunjin....that's a great name..he loos beautiful too...sNAP OUT OF IT! My mind screamed. I cleared my throat and tried to keep myself calm. I placed down my binder, but I didn't know that he was staring at me from behind.


	2. Warmth

I couldn't stand the staring. Does he not blink? It made my mind suddenly go blank because I couldn't focus no matter how I tried. Finally, I turned around in my seat, annoyed. I looked at him straight in the eyes, trying not to describe them in my head. His stare was intense, but that didn't faze me. "Can you please stop staring? I'm trying to focus." His hair fell in his face as he tilted his head, and his hair was so long that it covered his mole under his eye. I had the urge to swipe his hair out of his face, and I reached my hand out. *Snap out of it. * He was staring straight at me again. He saw how flustered I am, chuckled and fixed his hair. I pulled my arm away, clearing my throat and turning back around so I wouldn't get in trouble.

The bell saved me. I had zero notes in my book, but I figured I could get it from my dude later. He always saves me. It was time for lunch. I went to my locker and opened it with the combination. The books were leaning against the door of my locker, and it fell out when I opened it. I saw one person kneel to help me out of the corner of my eye. He had an undercut, his hair slightly over his eyes. His face was defined, especially the chin. He gave me my books easily, as if it wasn't heavy at all. "Thanks," I murmured. "You're welcome, and be careful next time." His voice was raspy and dark, but satisfying to hear. I'd definitely remember him, I thought to myself, putting back the books and grabbing my satchel out of the locker.

The cafeteria.   
The place where every single shit goes down. Even I've been at that point a lot. If that person doesn't point me out again, I should be fine...right? Anyway, I took a tray and took out my food. A burger, some veggies... I was right next to this person when I reached the desserts section, and he grabbed a whole ton of cheesecake- about 3 slices worth. I blinked, walking over to the cheesecake, just taking one slice. I sat at table 9, in the right corner by the vending machine so I can get a drink. I sat alone, since I didn't really have any friends. It was more peaceful to me. I hummed a song while I chomped on my burger, in a better mood than I was earlier. "I wish I had my phone..why didn't he come to school today?" I murmured, talking to myself as I plopped a baby tomato in my mouth.

I saw someone coming towards me. He sat on the other side of the table while I was thinking. He looked down at my plate. "Don't you think you should have more veggies than cheesecake?" The voice rang, clear among the noise. "Hyunjin? Why are you here?" I might have sounded rude, but I didn't care. "You don't want any company?" His eyes had gotten a little bigger, waiting for an answer. I responded with silence. "I guess I'm staying then." Did he just-  
"Hey! You can't just do that!" I was almost shouting at this point. "But I just did. Are you going to stop me?" He smirked. I sighed, my brain conflicting between decisions. "No."  
"Thought so."

I scoffed at how confident he seemed. He finished eating at the same time I did, and I accidentally hit my head on the table. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. I sighed. "I'm fine, Hyunjin, I'm fine," I held my forehead which was stinging in pain. "It still hurts, though.." Hyunjin immediately took a cold bottle of water and held it against my head.

I was able to see him up close. His hair was almost covering the distance we had between each other, and I looked up at his face. He seemed...focused and concentrated. "Tell me where it hurts." "A-about here." I touched the spot and winced. He put the cold water on my face and I couldn't help but stare at him. 

"Thank you..." I mumbled. "What?" He questioned, not hearing me. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. "Thank you." I said, louder this time. He smiled brightly and handed me the water bottle. "Anytime." He patted my shoulder before giving me one last glance and walking away.

Lunch break felt..longer than usual. Usually I would be hanging out with him, but he wasn't there. I sighed, leaving my tray. I picked up my satchel and drank from the water bottle Hyunjin gave me. I didn't know why I trusted him already. I'm not myself. I probably just need a nap or something, because this isn't a normal day.

I put the books I didn't need back in my locker. Sadly, the teachers bombarded us with homework on the first day, so I had to carry all my books. I slowly walked out, the weight killing me. I reached out of the building when a male student that was about to exit the gate walked back to me. I squinted at him quickly. He had chubby cheeks on his face, but he looks fit and almost built. His eyes were big and he almost looks....cute. 

"Do you need any help?" His voice caught my attention, as it sounded like a rapper. He spoke fairly quickly. "Uh, sure." I bit the inside of my cheek. Why did I suddenly burst that out? He quickly took my bag and the books that were weighing down my right hand, and walked me out. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before." I tilted my head, questioning him. "I guess you could say that, yeah. It's a new experience entirely for me."   
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it sooner than you think." He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

I remembered that outrageous person back at the cafeteria suddenly, and chuckled. "Do you like cheesecake?" "Of course."  
"So it was you?" I burst out laughing.  
He nodded, laughing a little. 

We made it to my aunt's car. He put my books in, and my aunt looked at him and I, wiggling her eyebrows through the mirror at me. I felt like turning red. "Thanks," I turned back to him. He nodded. "Oh, almost forgot, what's your name?"  
"Han Jisung. And yours?"  
"Song Vivienne. Hope we meet again!"   
I got into the car. "Who was that handsome young man? You already have a boyfriend on the first day?" She continued wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Hell no! Just drive!" I shouted, embarrassed.


	3. Darkness Exists...

I dropped my bag on the table in the left corner of my mint green colored room.  
I felt my phone vibrate, and I looked at a weird contact on my phone. It was marked "♡~Hyunjinnie~♡".  
I dropped the bottle that was in my hand, and opened my phone with one tap. My fingers tapping fast and vigorously, I texted him.

[Vivienne is online.]

<{Hyunjin, how did u get my phone? Explain, now.}>  
《Read, 7:31 p.m.》

<{I didn't want you to be alone so I did you a favor}>  
<{Yw}>

I couldn't believe what he just said. I wanted to text him back, but he did that instead.

<{Hey, uh...}>

<{Vivienne.}>  
《Read, 7:33 p.m.》

<{Right, Vivi. Do you know Chan, btw?}>

I stared at my phone, shocked. How the hell did he know Chan?

<{Guessing by the silence, you do. If you're free tmr, can we just head to a restaurant and talk?}>

I wanted to scream in caps a "hell no". Tomorrow is Saturday and I'm not letting anybody ruin it for me. But Chan's going to be there, and I want to ask him why he didn't come to school. Emotions are confusing. 

<{I'll think about it ig}>  
《Read, 7:36 p.m.》

<{I'll see you there! It's a date 😉}>

<{Don't push it. Istg}>  
《Read, 7:39 p.m.》

[Vivienne is offline.]

I wanted to throw myself off the roof. Hyunjin?? Of all people? What am I thinking? I thought. I stared at my phone for what seemed to be a good 5 minutes before yeeting it onto the bed, and laying down on my back. This was a hell of a day. Freaky Friday. Ugh. I looked at my phone, and felt it vibrating. I rolled my eyes. Does he have nothing to do? His whole aura felt weird...both of them.

My mind says go away, but my heart says stay.

My aunt called me for dinner, but I didn't realise that she was shouting my name. "I'm comingg!"  
"Hurry up, the food's getting cold!" I heard her muffled voice shout through the hall.  
Rushing and almost breaking my ankle going down the steps in the process, I greeted my aunt again. "Oh, it's ramen again?" I asked as I sat on a chair near the dining table. "You better be grateful, these took forever to make by hand." She grabbed her hand, and made a face in pain. I giggled softly.  
"Thanks for the food," we both said, and began to chow down.

My aunt turned on the news while I ate. "This was our daily rising news on September 3rd, 2019. Have a good night, and we will update any breaking news." Then I remembered. September 3rd... my mom's birthday. I stuffed my mouth with ramen noodles, hoping my aunt wouldn't bring it up.

"It's hard without her.." my aunt burst out. "I don't know how she could just leave without a word. I don't know what gave her the right."  
I was trying to not talk at all, but I felt my anger slowly boiling.  
"Just because she didn't want you doesn't mean she should have-"

"That's enough." I banged on the table, placing my chopsticks on the edges of the bowl as I was done. My aunt jumped, not expecting me to burst out. I took a deep breath and continued. "I've had enough bad luck to deal with. This conversation is not happening. Not today." I got up and carried my bowl to the kitchen, washing it slowly.  
Breaking news suddenly appeared. "Breaking news, alleged teenagers have been seen stealing a rare jewelry artifact from a museum, and are accused of homocide."

"If you know any of these teenagers, please report to nearby police stations. Be safe, and good night." They signed off as I walked back into the living room. My aunt looked horrified. "What is it? I asked. "The pictures were cruel, they killed a lot of guards. Kids these days, doing crimes when they should get jobs."

I rolled my eyes, and I suddenly remembered Hyunjin's text. "Oh hey, aunt Areum?"  
"Yes?" She snapped out of her rant and stared at me. I hesitated.  
"U-uhm, can I go to a restaurant with my friends tomorrow?" I gagged saying "friends". Hyunjin is not my friend. Only Chan has, really. He has my back.

"Is it boys?" She did her signature eyebrow move that made me flustered.  
I stared at her seriously, not wanting to show my embarrassment. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." Aunt Areum cleared her throat and continued. "Of course you can go. Just promise me you'll be safe."  
"I can handle myself, you know. I'm 18. I'll be fine." I said with a smirk. But my mind spoke the opposite. 

I hope so.

My aunt chuckled. "Alright then. You can go. Have fun." She winked, and I rolled my eyes.  
I slowly made my way upstairs into my room. I thought my phone would stop vibrating. I was wrong.

[Vivienne is online.]

<{Go.}>  
<{Fucking.}>  
<{Sleep.}>  
《Read, 9:30 p.m.》

I read his previous texts that he sent before he could text back and I won't say it out loud. They were just annoying. 

<{It's still too early to sleep, Vivi. Plus, u aren't sleeping either.}>

<{Do you WANT me to punch you?}>  
《Read, 9:32 p.m.》

<{I mean, you can if you want to}>

<{Good night, Hyunjin.}>  
《Read, 9:33 p.m.》

<{Good night, dream of me!}>

[Vivienne is offline.]

"Who the hell does he think he is? A demon?" I snorted. I changed into an animal onesie because it was cold. Hell, it was freezing. I didn't go to my mother's grave for her birthday. I clicked my tongue as I had that thought. "She doesn't deserve my presence anyway. She's done enough for my life." I sighed, almost punching the wall in frustration.  
I laid on my bed to get some shuteye.

Today was shit.

I want to meet a demon so that I can have fun and fight people...

Without worrying...

About...

Anything....

Nothing..

No one...

I drifted off to a peaceful nap. One that I really needed.


	4. .....But Is There Light?

Saturday...

Saturday...

What the hell did I plan today? I know that I planned something. I got up from my bedsheets, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. My phone vibrated next to me. I swear I didn't leave that on.

<{Make sure you're ready at 4pm.}>

The text was from Hyunjin. I was still completely out of it and texted him back.

<{Alright, I'll be ready.}>

I looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen I walked by. Three o'clock. Wait. Three o'clock. THREE O'CLOCK?! I blinked in shock, and rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. I jumped into the shower.   
I laughed at myself. "I'm actually hurrying for that asshole. Hilarious, this is the last thing I thought I would be doing when I first talked to him. Am I under a spell or something?" I made a wand motion over my black, fairly long black hair and laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to see Chan again, so I might as well look nice." Suddenly a picture of Hyunjin appeared in my thoughts. "I hope I don't wear anything revealing. I have a bad feeling about this."  
I hopped out of the shower and dried my stringy hair and wet, slim body. I swiped the towel around me, covering myself.

At least that bathroom was near me, thank God. I was able to get into my room without leaving anything wet or soaked. I looked into my closet. I had one choice that wasn't literally over worn. I had a black dress that reached down to below my knees with a pretty pink lace around the chest and back, and I also had a lace choker to match. I had never worn it, but I could give it a chance.

I tried it on. It fit perfectly, and felt really comfortable and fitted around my body. Just like a hug with a pillow. Just as I finished putting on the silver lace choker, my aunt called, and I made my way down. "Someone's outside." I looked at the time. 4 o'clock. THEY'RE PICKING ME UP?! I wanted to scream, but I kept my screaming thoughts in my head. "Those are just my friends, don't worry. Let me just get my shoes." I climbed up the stairs, and came back down in black ballet flats.

Someone knocked on the door. "I'll take it!" I opened the door after putting on my flats, technically not inside. My aunt would have killed me if I wore shoes inside.   
It was Chan. He was wearing a turtleneck, not because it was cold. He mostly wore it for fashion. The black turtleneck complimented his skin and his brown bowl cut. Why did bowlcuts suit him? I don't know. But he looked great.

"M'lady." Chan bowed. "Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes, blushing out of embarrassment. "What, are you gonna carry me next-" Chan actually listened to me, and picked me up, bridal style. "CHAN! PUT ME DOWN-" I was uncontrollably blushing at this point, hoping nobody noticed. I covered my face. Chan laughed his usual playful, boyish laugh.

"Alright, alright. I see that I'm getting you upset." He finally put me back down. I pouted, looking back at my aunt. "Bye, take care of yourself!" Chan waved to my aunt with his sweater paw and a small smile with dimples. "I should say the same for you two. Invite me to the wedding!" Chan went back to a straight face and blinked at her. "Uh, right, bye." I said quickly, slamming the door with my hand.

"Geez, my aunt needs to chill."   
"She's just ensuring you're...uh...not single." Chan input, then burst into a chuckle. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I guess so, but she's single too."   
"Then who's gonna take care of the children?"   
I paused and blinked at Chan. "Chan, she doesn't have children." He blinked as well.

I facepalmed myself, and paused when I saw a car in the driveway, waiting for us. When I looked through the window, it was Hyunjin, staring at us. His expression showed...jealousy? I looked straight at him, smirked, and tilted my head. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the windshield. Chan and I were walking slowly to the car. "The sky is beautiful.." I remarked, looking up. I didn't realize that Hyunjin rolled down his window.

"GET IN ALREADY, YOU'RE LIKE 5 CENTIMETRES AWAY!"  
"Then why are you shouting?" I said, and chuckled at Hyunjin. But he was right.

We were literally 5 centimetres away. But I was stalling. I have a bad feeling about all this, but yet my body is still telling me to get in. What's wrong with me? Chan saw my confused face and comforted me, holding my hand. I looked down at his hand. "It's alright Vivienne. You'll be fine." His voice sounded gentle enough that I could sleep on it and it would be a pillow. What the hell am I saying?

I nodded in silence. I could tell he was worried about me, because the emotions in his voice gave him away. "I'm okay, Chan." I said with a forced smile.

The ride was fairly awkward. There was some tension in the car but I refused to bring it up in case it would start a fight. And no way in hell do I want a fight right now. I just looked up at the sky that seemed like it was moving. Just like how I didn't know where the hell I'm going or what my path is in the future. The sky seemed almost a beautiful turquoise, and the clouds were extremely white.

I wonder if a God bleaches them then sends them here....oh God, shower thoughts are coming in.

My little unnecessary thoughts were interrupted when the car was adjusted to park, and it turned off. Without looking back, Hyunjin shouted as he grabbed the keys, "We're finally here."  
Chan was a little quiet. Weird. Something definitely went on between them, but I can't tell what.

We went inside, and Hyunjin was talking to an employee. I looked around. It was..fancy. Chandeliers weren't hung around everywhere like you would expect, but there were more glass tables and soft chairs.

Glass tables...not a hazard at all. Definitely not.

I didn't know why, but I was shaking. I was either too close to Hyunjin or really nervous because of the tension. Chan caught me. "Vivienne, are you okay?" Hyunjin looked back.  
"I- I think I need to go to the restroom for one second, can you show me where it is?"   
Hyunjin nodded, grabbed my hand and walked with me. I stared down at my hand for a while, my mind blank.

"Have you been here before?" Hyunjin nodded. "A lot."

"Are you rich or something?" This made Hyunjin laugh. "I guess you could say so."   
Walking through an empty hall and turning at the right corner, he let me enter the ladies' restroom. And damn, it was so clean. I'm not even kidding.  
I took a few deep breaths. "I'll be fine. I'm strong." I told myself.

"Not like I have two good-looking senior boys around me-" I blocked my mouth.  
What the hell is wrong with me?

I shook my head and went outside, trying to remember my way back. Hyunjin and Chan were already sitting, and they looked like they were having an intense staring contest. As soon as I sat down, they stopped.

"Did I disturb something?" I said, holding in my laughter. "No, no. It's fine." Chan said, giving Hyunjin one last harsh glare. I cleared my throat. "Chan, did you order for me already?"   
"Yup, your favourite food was on the menu. Sushi with black bean noodles, meat and rice." His eyes twinkled.

"Okay, that's creepy."   
"No, that's being heavily intelligent and informed about someone." He smiled widely, accomplished with himself.

Hyunjin was weirdly quiet.

The food finally came.  
We all had a bite. "Wow, this is good." I remarked, tilting my head in shock as I tasted the meat.

Hyunjin had a piece of his lobster and he did his weird dance. I laughed.  
Chan just kept going "wow" all the time, and I always thought that habit of his is cute.

Eating the sushi, I suddenly felt a little bit sick. I felt like I was about to faint, and was lightheaded. My voice became softer as the pain in my chest and stomach intensified. "C-chan? H-Hyunjin?" I was able to get out. My vision was becoming incredibly warped and blurry, and I could barely hear their voices call out my name.

"Vivienne?" Hyunjin called out in worry.  
"Vivienne!" The last thing I was able to see was Chan trying to catch me.

I couldn't feel, see, or sense anything. I blacked out.


	5. Sight

《For a second...everything felt empty.

I felt like my body was wrapped in a dark void that I couldn't figure out.

Then...something happened.

The darkness was replaced by light. Light that was shining from two moons in the sky. One was silver like our normal moon, the other was so red, I almost mistook it for blood.

Then the ground formed under my resting body. The colors were so vibrant, I would have thought they were lavender plants with how violet and purple they were. I looked around me, my hair floating as if I was deep underwater. What is this? I thought to myself, looking under my feet. I felt...powerful. As if I was in control.

Then, a familiar voice rang through my ears.

"Vi, are you okay? You almost got bruised back there." Chan burst in with his boyish tone, rather worried. He stopped to catch his breath after running. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded, moving along with what was happening. Then I stared at his attire as he bent down. He was wearing a half silver and red choker around his neck, and his clothing looked very soft and breezy as he was wearing a white hoodie. He wasn't wearing anything inside of his hoodie. How did I know? I totally didn't look or anything.

Then I heard Hyunjin's voice as he encountered us, and I questioned in my mind why I wasn't able to hear them coming. Hyunjin's look surprised me totally. He wore a black button-up shirt that was tucked into his dark skinny jeans. And his hair was...long?! I mean, he looked good but...I didn't expect that to suit him. At all. "You finally found her." He emphasized the word "finally", which meant they were searching for me for a long time now.

Chan looked back at me, staring at my hands. "Vi, your hands.." I looked down at my palms, which quickly became transparent, then invisible. Hyunjin ran his fingers through his hair. "It's happening already. We're really fucking late." He cursed, frustrated. Chan looked back at him. "So? It's better late than never."

"But late doesn't make it better, Bang Chan." he hissed. 

While they were bickering, my arms and feet were gone. It was as if them fighting made it disappear quicker. I tried to grab their attention, but it didn't work. Nothing did. I couldn't even speak.

"If you had tried to hold yourself back from pouncing on her, this shit wouldn't happen." Chan lashed out.

"Says the one who cast a sleeping spell in her food." Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

The more they bickered, more parts of me disappeared. It reached my head and I couldn't breathe.》

I screamed.

Chan, I guessed, was right next to me as I shot myself awake, sitting up in an unfamiliar bed. Without looking next to me, I asked, "How long has it been?"  
"Two days." The sharp voice spoke. Then I realized who it was.  
"Hyunjin, shouldn't we be in school?" I turned to look at him, panicked. "Calm down, I told the principal what was happening with you." I wanted to shout at him for kidnapping you, but I stayed silent.

"It's not kidnapping when you're not a kid." Hyunjin replied, as if he was reading my thoughts. "Anyway, where are we?"   
"In our dorm."  
I blinked. Dorm? If it's a dorm, then...he lives with Chan?! And there are other people?! I turned, staring at him on my left side. "Do you mind if I just.." I got up from the bed, and made my way to the window. I realized how far up we were. "At least I'll die a painless death."

I was about to jump through the window when I felt like my feet were off the floor. "HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" He threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I kicked him, and he let out a huge "oof." That voice wasn't anyone familiar, so I gave up as we walked through the hallway. I looked down. He was taller than me, but he wasn't very tall for a male at all. So I smirked. "Shorty." I whispered.  
"Say that one more time, Cinderella, and I'll bippity bop you." He sounded serious, yet lighthearted.

I was a bit intimidated, so I stayed quiet. He dropped me on a sofa in a wide room. The floor was wooden yet sturdy and the walls were white, so there wasn't really anything to look at. I stared at the person who carried me, and he looked really built. His jet black hair made me curious. I swear I had seen him somewhere, but my mind must just be messing with me. So I called after him. "Hey, you," I called him, informally. 

"Yes?"   
"What's your name? I swear I'd seen you before."  
"Oh yeah, I helped you in school last week." His rough tone softened. "I'm Changbin."  
I nodded at him, almost smiling at how soft he seemed when he was calm. Before I could ask anything else, he walked off.

Chan finally came into the room. His hair was wet as if he had just showered. "Took you long enough," I burst out, rolling my eyes. Chan laughed. "I can't control time, you know."   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hyunjin followed after him, tilting his head to the side because of his hair. "Hyunjin, how do you even see? That's gonna go under your eyes soon." Hyunjin smiled at me. "I want to grow it out anyway."

I got chills as I remembered the dream I had, and looked down at my hands. Was that a vision? I shook my head and placed my hands on my lap, trying to not think about it. Then Hyunjin popped his head under my eyes, looking up at me. I laughed at his action as he crossed his eyes. I flicked his forehead. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, falling back on purpose.

"So dramatic," I rolled my eyes. 

"Do you want anything to eat, guys?" Chan asked, on his phone. 

Ask it. It's now or never. My brain tempted, but I kept my mouth shut.  
"I want lobster," Hyunjin ordered.  
Ask it.  
They both looked at me, waiting for my answer.  
Ask it.  
I couldn't take it anymore.

"Chan, did you put something in my food?" My tone became serious.  
"What?" Chan's voice trembled.  
"I asked. Did you put something in my food?"

I got up and walked closer to him, not wanting to believe it.


End file.
